


you will be my girl

by 8REKI8ARR



Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Clothes, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Vriska Serket: The Ass Slapper, blind, but shes like, so they buy flannels, terezi gets hit on by some guy, terezi isnt blind blind, the guy is probably gamzee tbh, they are HOMOSEXUALS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: my swaggy vrisrezi oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153022
Kudos: 2





	you will be my girl

VRISKA: Hey w8 a sec, I wanna go check this stuff out.”

Vriska ruffled the hair of her girlfriend before rushing off to look at the men's shirts, leaving Terezi alone.

Totally alone. 

Completely vulnerable.

???: HeY tHeRe HoT sTuFf

A stranger approached the shorter girl who had migrated to looking at some flannels.

TEREZI:H3Y  
???: Ya LiK dIs KiNdA sTuFf?  
TEREZI: MHM 1TS COOL  
???: Ya SeEm LiK a CoOl GaL y'SeLf  
???: wAnNa ScOoT 'n GeT a DrInK

He moved a bit closer to her, natural instincts carrying her feet further from him.

TEREZI:4 B1T FORW4RD 4R3NT YOU?  
???: NaAaAaAh JuSt WaNtEd To SeE iF yA-

A call cut him off.

VRISKA: 8A8E! Do you think this..

Vriska came over to Terezi, holding a grey button up.

VRISKA: Or this?

She held up another. A plain dark blue shirt that seemed WAY too big on her.

He came to whisper into Terezi's ear.

???: 'S dAt Ur MaTe?

Terezi didn't respond to him, she walked closer to her girlfriend, getting a closer look at the two shirts that would look amazing on Vriska as a total outfit.

TEREZI: M4YB3 YOU SHOULDV3 COM3 CLOS3R TO M3 YOU KNOW P3RF3CTLY W3LL TH4T 1M H4LF BL1ND VR1SK4

Terezi looked at them again.

TEREZI: BUT 1 TH1NK TH4T TH3Y WOULD BOTH LOOK GORG3OUS ON YOU  
VRISKA: Aww gee Rezi you're gonna m8ke a girl 8lush!  
TEREZI: 4NYW4Y SHOULDNT W3 B3 P4Y1NG FOR THOS3 NOW >:?

Terezi looked back at the man, giving him a painful death glare. Luckily, he couldnt see it through her red glasses though.

VRISKA: Yeah let's go. Don't wanna 8e l8 for that dou8le d8 huh?  
TEREZI: NO W3 DONT ROS3 4ND K4N4Y4 DONT W4NN4 W41T TH4T LONG

The two girls turned away from the flannels.

TEREZI: H3Y W41T 1 K1ND4 W4NN4 GR4B SOM3TH1NG R43L QU1CK

Terezi grabbed a red flannel she had actually been looking at.

TEREZI: OK4Y NOW W3 C4N GO P4Y  
VRISKA: Gr8!

Vriska led the two off, grabbing Terezi's ass and leaning to kiss her cheek.

VRISKA: Was he 8othering ya?  
TEREZI: V3RY MUCH BOTH3R1NG M3  
VRISKA: Happy I came along when I did?

Terezi leaned into Vriska's side, her height betraying her at times like this.

TEREZI: MHM


End file.
